biolove
by tigera-catin
Summary: Shadilver love story set in bioshok’s rapture: silver X shadow yaoi


Somewhere under the Atlantic Ocean, 1960

Deep down under the ocean on the ocean floor to be exact, there lies a secret metropolis know only as: rapture. Our story begins in the decrepit city where a young little sister walks down a slowly flooding passageway her big daddy in toe.

This sister is different from the others though for she is not a sister at all. she is in actuality a little boy. when they gave me him as my little sister I was thoroughly confused but being obedient I did not ask questions.

In all fairness he was pretty girly boy even when he wasint in the standard gray little sister dress. as I think this he looks back at me. as I look into the glowing yellow eye sockets I have to suppress a shiver despite all the months we have been teamed up I still never get over those soulless eyes. he turns back around and I relax.

It sad really, if it wasint for the glowing eyes and blood stains he would be a very cute little boy. a rare albino hedgehog like him was something to be admired but the slug in his stomach had condemned him to a life of walking around rapture looking for the corpses of the dead with me in toe.

Suddenly my little sister gasps and runs forward.

"look mister B an angel!" he cries as he runs off. oh no! not again! I race after him my heavy metal diving suite making a cacophony of sound as I run after him.

I find my little one kneeling beside the corps of a fallen Splicer gleefully sticking his syringe gun into the artery to remove the ADAM. I watch passively as he continues his work.

I have a name for him besides my little sister. I call him silver, on account of his silver fur that shins like a beacon in the dirty dank of the rotted city.

As silver stands up I can see that his normally sterling fur is stained with the fresh blood of the Splicer I feel another tinge of sadness. what was this little one doing down here, forced to drain the ADAM from rotting corpses.

"guess what mister bubbles! I'm full up!" he smiles with that he removes the collection jar off the syringe gun and pops the lid. I bight my tongue to prevent a gag as a watch him pore the polluted ADAM and blood from the corpses into his mouth. the sea slug in his stomach will clean the ADAM over night and make it new and delicious. once the glass is empty silver reattaches it and yawns.

"I'm ready for dream time mister B" he chips tiredly. I nod my gigantic helmeted head and start to walk over to the nearest little sister duct and help him up.

"thanks mister bubbles!" he sings before crawling through the hole I try to divert my eyes as he dose trying not to look up his skirt.

Soon my little silver is gone for the night. I miss him when he's gone to dream time, but I consol myself with the thought of the fresh ADAM my little one will give to me tomorrow.

For the next eight hours or so I wandered around rapture like all big daddy's. my bio enactments are so complete I do not need to rest like other humans. the drawbacks is I cannot remove my heavy suite. that and staying awake 24/7 is unfeasibly boring. especially when nearly half of those hours I don't have my silver for company.

Finally the timer in my suite tells me that my sisters sleep time is over. I make my way to the first little sister duct and begin to pound on it in the proper rhythm to call silver to me.

It doesn't take long before I see the glow from his eye sockets. I help him out as he remarks

"Is it time again already?" I nod but I don't think he noticed.

"all right mister B are you ready for breky fast" he smiles lifting up his arms ready to be picked up. I carefully reach down and lift him up till he about level with my helmet.

To my surprise silver finds the switch release for my helmet and triggers it. the think protective metal helmet slides up to reveal my glossy black and red quills.

Silver adjusts his position in my arms so he is standing in my hands. I feel one of his cold hands on my cheek my eyes meet his sockets before he leans in and presses his tiny lips angst mine. my eyes shut lazily as I ease into the ritual.

The kiss quickly evolves in a battle of tongues. I'm always surprised at how good he tastes. especially considering he eats the dead. the good taste only gets better as the familiar taste and feel of ADAM filing my mouth. silver leans in so our lips form a complete seal to prevent wasted ADAM. his hands bury themselves into my quills.

My eyes pick up the soft relaxed moaning he makes as the process continues. the production of ADAM was part of the sea slug's reproductive system so the procedure of excreting ADAM was similar to the human ejaculation and as the sister is unconditionally tethered to the slug she feels some of the aftershock when transferring ADAM.

Silvers grip titans around my neck as the feelings grow more intense. in return I clutch him closer to my metal chest but he is not the only one feeling the affects of the simple union. as the precious life force ATOM runs down my throat I can feel life pore back into my veins. the small cuts and burses I got from a tangle with some Splicers yesterday heal rapidly till they're completely gone.

Silver begins to shiver slightly and he soon needs to take momentary brake from our kiss to gasp for air but once he got his breath he reconnect our lips with even more vigour. the ADAM flowing faster from him to me.

Suddenly silvers already tight grip on my quills becomes nearly unbearable as the transfer ends. silver gives one last pathetic moan as he transfers the last mouth full of ADAM.

Our lips part slowly and I let him back down. his feet met the ground with the soft sound of bare skin on earth. He looks back up and holds out his hand. I close my visor and hold out my hand (well the one without the drill anyway) his thin fingers cur round my middle finger and we walk like that together.

But our daily gathering it cut short when a intruder steps through the air look door. I step closer to my sister protectively as the blue hedgehog enter the room. he is clearly holding a crossbow in his hands. I lift my drill and wait for his next move.

The intruders eyes flit to silver who is carelessly harvesting ADAM behind me. he lift the cross bow and takes aim. I react a second too late, the arrow penetrates my armour and loges in my stomach. I give a cry of pain changed into a roar by the voce modifier installed in my suite. it seems to momentarily stun the enemy as I launch forward drill at the ready but the fast moving weapon misses the hedgehog stomach by inches. leaving only a scratch as supposed to the gigantic hole I had intended.

I turn my head, ready for another attack. But the hedgehog is once again quicker I see the gleam of a shot gun barrel only briefly before I feel the electric buck shot ripping through my suite and pierce my body. pain shots through my system and I collapse on the cold wet floor.

"mister b!" silver cries running to my side. I want to tell him no, I want him to run but no matter how hard I try I can't find the strength to move. I try to yell something but when I open my mouth all I get is a hot stream of blood running down my chin. silver knells beside me. I can see wet tears in his eyes.

"get up mister bubbles please get up!" he sobs. I try my best but the pain it to much to even lift a finger my gaze moves over my little sisters shoulder to the intruder who so carelessly shot me down. I watch helplessly as he grabs my sister from behind and picks him up. I know what happens next I've seen it happen to other sisters when they fell into the hands of splices. he was going to rip him open and take the slug from his stomach to harvest all his ADAM

"no! no, no, no!" silver squeals as he squirm s in the blue hedgehogs grip but instead of producing the expected knife his hand begins to glow. now I had been down in rapture long enough to know a plasmid when I saw it. was he going to use it to rip the slug out?

But to my surprise he instead placed his hand on silver's forehead the light from the hand flows into him silver lets out a deep moan and he goes limp in his hands. the blue hedgehog carefully places him back on his feet. silver waves for a moment before collapsing onto his hands and knees on the ground. silver retches and make some sick noises he warps his hand round his stomach and leans over giving a mighty heave before spewing the contents of his stomach all over the dirty metal floor.

a dark black slug along with the undigested blood of today splices form a pool at his feet. I stare blankly at the slug. one question flashes though my pain filled mind. was that the slug the one that was controlling silvers mind? but I suppose wondering is stupid what other slug could he have thrown up… silver's eyes were clenched in pain but as it eased he opened them slowly.

to my astonishment silver no longer had glowing yellow eye sockets instead he had pretty golden eyes. silver gets shakily to his feet he's looking at his hands like he had never seen them before. His eyes fallow up to the smiling face of the cobalt hedgehog.

"y..you saved me" he whispers. somewhat shaken from the unprecedented act of kindness.

"yes, no go little one mama Tenenbaum is waiting for you." The azure one encourages.

"mama Tenenbaum.." silver says as if remembering a old memory.

"don't worry were going to get you out of here" the sapphire assured. Silver nods and runs to the nearest little sister duct. As a here his footsteps fade away. A gaze up at the intruder, my anger gone. what he had done for silver was incredible. he was a normal little boy again. Not only that but if he had spoken true there was a chance he and the others were going to the surface far away from the danger and horror of rapture.

But even as I think these happy thoughts I can feel the cold hands of death digging there claws into my sides and pulling me into the darkness. My eyes close the last thing to fade is the smile on my lips.

(Have I ever mentioned how much I hate sad endings? Well I do! So here is the slightly less dramatic but happier ending)

But silvers retreating footsteps stop suddenly and I hear him coming back. I force my eyes back open and see him knelling near my helmet. the blue hedgehog is still there. He's watching silver with a confused look on his face. silver triggers the flip switch once more and my helmet sides open. I feel silvers hand on my cheek I look up at him.

"Shadow.." I blink how dose silver know my name? but I realise that it was the blue one who said it but how does he know it? silver wraps his arms round my neck and nuzzles his face into my quills. I can feel the tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Is he dead?" the azure one asks. "n-no not yet" he snivels then to me he says "mister b I'm sorry.. I don't have any more ADAM to heal you.." the sapphire hedgehog responds to this "you need ADAM?" "yes sir, it's the only thing that makes mister b feel better" silver confirms. "uh.. it's sonic, but here take this" he says passing a vial of red atom. silver is so astonished he almost forgets to take the bottle.

"thank you so much si- oh I mean sonic" he says with new hope in his voce. silver pops the top and pours some into his mouth before leaning over to kiss me. before my eyes close I take in the confused and slightly disturbed look on Sonic's face.

Soon my motor functions return and I get shakily to my feet. silver steps back a wild smile sprouting on his lips. I pick him up and he crawls onto my back. Once he is settled I face the intruder I reach into my mouth and pull out the voce box so I can talk to him.

"how do you know my name" I state plainly

Ah.. let's just say I know you from a different universe" he explains. I shake my head he is insane but I suppose It's nothing compared to most people down here I draw myself up and make my peace

"you have saved both me and silver, in return I will asset you in your journey though this hell hole" I declare sonic rises an eyebrow but shrugs it off.

"I appreciate that, if you want to tag along you can" he says before tuning around and walking down the glass hallway"

As I fallow along behind him I feel silver lean over and ask "why did you call me silver mister b?"

" that's what I like to call you do you not like it?"

"no I do ….. but why does he call you shadow?"

"because that's my name"

"oh.. should I call you that"

"only if you want to"

"I love you shadow" he smiles wrapping his arms round my neck and kissing me above my left ear.

"as I do you silver, but shh now we need to be quiet we don't want to attract Splicers do we"

"No sir" silver mutters sadly I smirk and look ahead I will trust the blue one if only for now my goal now is to assist him and protect silver that is all I need to know ….for now.


End file.
